da2risingtidefandomcom-20200214-history
Saarebas
Appearance Compared to a human female, one might describe this Kossith as "masculine" in appearance. With a hulking frame, broad shoulders, and hard-lined features, she was rather intimidating. She has violent purple eyes and grayish`-brown skin, which, although striking amongst other Theodosian races, is par for the course for hers. Her white hair is kept in a long braid that reaches to her mid-back. She was born with modest-sized horns, but the ends of these onyx-colored projections were ground off when her powers were discovered. Biography Saarebas' magical "curse" was discovered before even she could remember. It is said that at the age of 2, her Tamassran found her wiggling her fingers at a shiny jar that had caught her eye when it suddenly it exploded in a ball of flames. All she knew was a life of solitude and pain from hat day forward. Her lips were sewn shut before she spoke her first word and her horns were sanded down to nubs before being imprisoned in the chains of a Saarebas. She was then assigned an Arvaarad and trained to control her powers. She lived her life as a "dangerous thing", feared and pitied by all who came into contact with her. She could not see others looking at her through the constraining metal face-mask, but the child could feel their eyes boring holes into her skin. They all were afraid of her, saw her as a thin rather than a person. Saarebas came to regard her brethren as spiteful fools. Never was she allowed to befriend or even see another Qunari of her kind, lest they align and bring destruction and chaos to the Qunari's orderly world. She was simply a little girl that had been born without her permission. Eventually, she turned her hatred inward and began to believe that she was inherently evil, corrupt, a mere pawn of demonkind. At night her dreams became increasingly violent, and during waking hours she was numb and without purpose. She only moved when she was told, which wasn't often. This was mistaken as obedience and understanding of her place by her superiors. Saarebas was chosen, among other subservient Qunari, for a Karataam that would follow the Arishok to the bas' lands in order to retrieve the Tome of Koslun. During the storm that shipwrecked them, Saarebas saw a bolt of electricity strike down one of her brethren. The brilliant flash of light and the acrid stench of burnt skin awakened something inside of her. Saarebas saw this as a warning; She would have to escape, or she would die. While her Arvaraad and the rest of her Karataam were trying to avoid drowning, Saarebas summoned her inner resolve, the fury that had been bottled away for so long, and pushed herself to swim away. The current swept her away from the other Qunari swiftly. After several hours of swimming, Saarebas flung herself into a sand-covered shore, water-logged and confused. She awoke some time later, with the early morning sun's rays heating her helmet to an uncomfortable temperature. Saarebas crawled to a nearby cave and, using jagged rocks, managed to break the hem and chains the kept her bond. She sliced the thread keeping her mute and, for the first time, screamed at the top of her lungs. It felt so good to release all of that energy in a good, blood-lusting roar. Her voice echoed for a while in the empty cavern, which brought a smile to the newly free Qunari's face. Exhausted, she promptly fell asleep. Timeline Relationships Category:Character Index Category:Original Characters Category:Tal-Vashoth Category:Par Vollans